Watch My Reflection
by SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic
Summary: Our MI characters are living in the time before the Uprising. As young Nephilim, they are at Shadowhunter School. As they grow up, so do their relationships. Love is questionable...and Lake Lyn's mystery is surfacing. Incorporates humour and family.
1. Lightwood Manor

**Sprinkle says hi!**

**Calm your inner COFA cliffy anger (if you're currently feeling that) and witness this boring disclaimer…**

**.ot evol dluow I hgouhtla tsnemurtsnI latroM eht nwO tnoD I (read it backwards)**

**Please read and enjoy!**

_The Shadowhunter home country, Idris, was a safe haven for aspiring Shadowhunters, like me. A forcefield domed the city and no demon could enter it. There was only one entrance, the Raziel Postern. Colliding into the forcefield from the outside would result in a traumatizing jolt of energy on your body and then stillness, aka comatose. It was unpleasant but we were careful, the Shadowhunters were always careful…_

Chapter 1

Clary POV

I run my fingers over my smooth arms. They were the arms of a young Shadowhunter, not tainted by the rages of countless battles. My mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, used to say that once a Shadowhunter entered into their first battle, they would receive their first scar then second and consequently more would rapidly follow. They weren't flaws she said, more like badges of honour. What was it like to have scars? I didn't know.

All in all, I was a dormant. First day of school was tomorrow and today? It's Sunday! It's my definition of a relaxing time sitting in my room, surrounded by clear glass, while I sketch the irregular passer-by.

Twelve years or the early elevens (my age) were the most appropriate time to start school in Idris, and knowing the curiousity and enthusiasm I had bubbling inside me, mum didn't hesitate to put my name down, along with fifty- nine other students.

F-U-N! But not when you know that all good things must end.

Especially when you know that your mum wouldn't be there to kiss you goodbye. I could hear my mum now, talking about blasted plans on a blasted phone. Great.

'Sure, yep, I'll send her over, ok bye.' Jocelyn hung up.

'Clary!'

'Ye?' I said nonchalantly.

'You're staying over at someone's house today!' mum shouted.

'Where?' I asked. I was determined to stay with my one-word response.

'The Lightwood Manor.' she replied

I didn't even know who the Lightwoods were, let alone where they lived. I didn't want to ruin my one- word response vibe so I decided to stay silent.

XXXXxxxxLinexxxXXXX

'Hello! You look…' the girl trailed off. The first impression when I saw her was…wow. She was beautiful, even for an eleven year old. A smaller boy stood next to her.

'Insert word here.' he finished for her.

I tried to crack a smile hoping that it didn't look too fake. But what can you do if two weirdoes were standing in front of you?

Before I could let out an equally lame comment, a woman stepped in between the door. She had a narrow face and her hair was pulled back sharply into a neat bun. Her eyes though, were the colour of unique vivid blue. In all honesty, looked more like a school teacher than a mother.

'Clary, isn't it?' she asked welcoming her in. 'Where's your mum? Left for the Gard?'

All I could do was nod numbly. The house was impressive inside as well as out. I couldn't help think that there was a layer of old Shadowhunter tradition in everything – the old fashioned black chaises, dust-covered editions of the _Codex_ and even seraph blades, hanging on the wall from the most out-dated to recent designs. It was Isabel who broke the silence.

'I'm Isabel, but you can call me Izzy and this is my baby brother, Max….'

'I'm not a baby!' interrupted Max and he formed a pout. I just wanted to squish his cute little face. Isabel ignored him, 'There are my other brothers whom you will meet but I'll show you your room.'

We headed upstairs, some steps creaked warningly. Isabel led me to the furthest room to the right. Opening the sheet-white door, I found myself in a small room, about the size of my own room back at Fairchild Manor. There were several artworks on the wall, one, which I noted, had a picture of a lake – a blue mirror that deflected the moon's light like a glass prism. From my own artist's eye, it was very meticulously painted.

'Close your mouth. If it gets any wider, you'll look like the koi fish over there.'

And sure enough, there was the koi fish which appeared to be swallowing a diminishing figure of a demon. Slightly abashed, Izzy lead me out of my room and Max was still hanging onto her tightly. We passed several doors, including the study where Izzy and Max's father, Robert, was working.

Clearly, Robert, (he refused to be called 'Uncle Rob') wouldn't be classified as a 'brother' and I was starting to get annoyed. Once Izzy reassured me that I would soon meet my housemates, she dragged me towards the balcony and beside it was the stairs and down it, the descent into instant boredom relief. Considering this thought, I discreetly climbed down the spiral stairs, running faster as I descended. The stairs spiralled then straightened, my speed increasing rapidly with every step (I was like a freaking ninja). Once I reached the last five steps, I decided to take the leap, and momentarily I was in mid-air, the transient feeling of demented euphoria flailed around me…

Then my body felt a jolt, first from my head then to my toes, and I was sprawled on the wooden landing. What the freak?

'Your face! Your face was a study!'

I could hear a high-pitched voice and it seemed to be coming in front of me but all I could see was the mahogany wall and its hanging broadsword. Bemused, I straightened up, only slightly aware that Izzy was hurrying down the steps. My back was aching and there was angry red mark on my arm when I tried to break my fall.

'Clary! What the hell? You sped off like that hyena over there.' Izzy was pointing to the picture next to her. In its centre, there was a feral grey mass, almost unrecognisable because of its unimaginable velocity. Did Izzy have a gamut of pictures to compare her unfortunate guests too? Once again, what the freak?

'You didn't tell me that you had a sister.' I blurted out.

'What sis…oh' Izzy started laughing. 'Ah Alec, you got pwned this time!'

There was a sound of ripping cloth and then a boy emerged. He was scowling.

'I was just getting good at concealment tactics.' There it was, the unmistakable girlish voice.

'Well Clary, sorry about that but this is Alec. Apparently, he's in his second year of Shadowhunter school and so you see, he's 13.' Izzy said. I just nodded. She continued, 'And when he gets owned by a _girl_,' she wriggled her fingers provocatively at him, 'his dignity falls so rapidly, it hurts to stay near him.'

Surprisingly, Alec only shrugged and muttered a _whatever_ and he lead us to the couch. They suggested that I get an _iratze_ but I dismissed it as unnecessary. They started talking but I was only half listening because I was staring at the alluring leaves of the trees and the warm grey light illuminating the bark. Missing home and thinking of mum, I had a big urge to walk outside.

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

To the mundane eye, Alicante was a monotonous wasteland but to a Nephilim it was rare beauty. Idris was built in the centre of a vast forestland. From above, a bird could have seen cracks of blue where rivers flowed like tendrils. Often, the path of these rivers would pass through Idris from the outside. I was standing beside one now and I was peering into it, studying my reflection.

Many have said that I will be the living the incarnate of my mother. Did they mean her appearance or her potential skills as Shadowhunter?

Suddenly feeling pessimistic, I suddenly craved for my mother's soothing words. She was at the Gard, attending some stupid Clave meeting. Then a light bulb appeared on top of my head.

All roads lead to the Gard…

Suddenly I had an impulse to do jump happily into the river.

Ignoring my short period of insanity, I sped off into the street.

XXXXxxxxLinexxxxXXXX

…some time later

The Gard was impressive. My mum never let me travel with her when she was at one of the Clave meetings. I was always left at home, but being at the Lightwood Manor had its benefits. The Gard's roof was terraced, marble-white, gilded tiles lined its length. The edge of the roof featured prowling gargoyles. One looked like a sabre-toothed tiger and it was in mid-leap on one side of the roof to the steeple.

I was now in the courtyard. The double doors stood in front of me. Wanting to enter unnoticed, I rounded a corner and I bounded into a narrow side alleyway. And there it was! A door!

A ran towards it and I heard voices. They were unmistakably adult. Slowing, I reached the heavy door and etched it open and the echoing voices of Clave officials lured me further into their conversation.

'…Disturbances? You're suggesting that there may be something or someone destroying it? Don't be ridiculous!'

'What ridiculousness? Someone might protest and take advantage of our lack of security! Consider that!' a female voice pierced through the crowd.

'Or consider the fact that…'

I didn't hear what the fact was because I was suddenly and rudely wrenched back. The wooden door closed shut with a clack. Something was clutching my arm with a cold and bruising force. When I looked down, there was mechanical claw clutching me, right on my previous injury! Using my other hand, I tried to pluck its metal fingers from my skin. It only tightened further and I stifled a small gasp. I didn't want to call for help because then, the adults would know that I was listening to their meeting.

Then the claw seemed to pull me towards the bushes.

I allowed myself to be dragged, since resisting would mean having my skin pulled off by its vicious grip. I thought about cutting the nylon line, but there was nothing around me that I could use.

The line was pulling me at moderate speed and I was starting to enjoy the view and its curious sounds. That, my friends, are very strange thoughts, if you consider that this strange person is being pulled into a possible oblivion.

When I arrived…_finally_, a slender and golden-skinned hand clutched my injured arm tightly, causing me to wince and then I looked up.

I was staring at a perfectly sculptured face although it looked as if it belonged to a person with the same age as me. And the eyes, I looked at them with bemusement.

They were metallic blue and I swore that I saw glimpses of golden through inconceivable specks. I expected them to be golden.

But they were blue.

**AN: I hope you've got the gist to my new fanfiction. Plainly, it's our favourite MI characters as young Shadowhunters and we watch them grow up. These chapters are not fillers, because I have created a separate plotline from the book, mostly about the exclusive Lake Lyn. There are other mystery origins that I'm hoping to fill out, such as the history of the crystal-like towers in Idris that appeared in COG.**

**Doesn't COFA make you want to throw it at someone (because you're angry with the cliffy at the end) and use it as a comforting pillow at night? It's a neat package with its good and bad ends.**

**Those of you who haven't read it yet, read! **

**If you liked this chapter and want me to continue…pleeeeeeaaase review!**

**Even if you hate, review too!**

**~SprinkleTheWorldWithMusic**


	2. What the Freak?

**Sprinkle says hi…again.**

**Icecreams for all reviewers, people who have added my story to favourites, alerts and author. Sorry for the delay, currently screaming in a plastic bag to relieve off stress from studying. :D Enjoy!…sadly though at first, I was review deprived…review after reading please? **

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

'Spying is punishable by Clave law you know,' the boy said.

Just like Alec, his voice hadn't broken yet. He was only slightly taller than me – the top of my head reached his eyebrows and his face…as weird as it sounds from an eleven year old…was beautiful. But his eyes – they had the most unsettling colour; unlike his, face which showed a slight childlike quality, was devoid of emotion, as if his childhood past had no consoling comfort. Oh…and ye, they were staring at me.

'Hello? Are you mute?' he harshly whispered, 'what were you doing?'

I wasn't looking at him because I was staring down at the mechanical claw that was now cutting painfully into my skin. Glancing up, I briefly saw that he was holding the device's controller in his left hand. The boy mouthed an O and he reached for the brace but my hand was already there, my tiny fingers undoing the clasp. I looked back up. Ha! Now it was his turn to look dumb…founded.

'No girl has ever…that claw,' he whispered.

'I can talk you know and no, boys aren't the only ones who may be interested in mechanics.' I retorted.

The left side of his mouth twitched.

'Why didn't you file the claws? It'll tear through anything,' I looked at my arm, which had three puncture wounds, and winced. I stared directly into his eyes, his disarming blue eyes, 'especially wood if you're deciding to climb onto the Gard.' I finished.

We elapsed into a tense silence and I glared at him, daring him to answer. There was no doubt in his mind that he felt defeated – eavesdropping on a Clave meeting was a serious matter but climbing on the roof to do who-knows-what? That was just unspeakable.

'Look, I know it seems that I have no right to ask what you were doing, but the truth is that I wasn't planning anything,' he whispered, not trusting himself to look up at her, 'all I wanted was to see the view beyond Idris and the Gard was the highest point I could think of.'

'Oh.'

For some strange reason, I felt suddenly timid.

'Well, I was looking for my mum and I didn't want to be noticed.' I said.

For a moment, his face was blank, unreadable and then he smiled.

It was a warm and small smile but it made you wish that you knew him. I gave one in return.

'I guess we're even then.' he said and he looked at me curiously.

'What?'

'Aren't you going to introduce yourself?' he asked, 'as they say, it's ladies first.'

'Clary,' I said, 'Clary Fairchild and I'm not a lady, I'm only eleven and starting school tomorrow.'

'Well, Clary Fairchild-and-I'm-not-a-lady-I'm-only-ele-, you have an awfully long name,' he trailed off.

I glared at him.

'Okay! So call me Jace Lightwood and I'm starting school tomorrow too.' he grinned but at the astonishment on my face he dropped his smile. 'Huh?'

He must have been the 's' on Izzy's word 'brothers'. He certainly didn't look like he was part Alec's and Izzy's family. I tilted my head to the side and studied his face. Where Jace had a halo, gold complexion, Izzy and Alec had fair skin and dark hair. Alec had eyes the colour of bottle glass. Jace's though, were a darker shade of blue and seemed almost unnatural…

'Hello? Earth to Clary! A penny for your thoughts?' Jace was waving his left hand in front of my face and I blinked, my vision resurfacing.

'You're Izzy and Alec's brother and you must feel really different for you to come out here on your own,' I said quietly.

For a moment Jace seemed very vulnerable, and he was looking at me with a mixture of openness and perhaps something else before replying,

'I am,' he said, nodding, 'I do.'

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

After discreetly emerging from the dense shrubs, we hurried along the narrow alley and into the open courtyard. The double doors of the Gard with its ornate carving of the Angel Raziel and his gilded wings remained closed to the world. Personally, I thought that the courtyard evoked a sense of unwelcoming, eerie silence and with that thought, I walked just a little closer to Jace. Once we were out of the courtyard, we broke into a run, laughing, and we headed back to Lightwood Manor.

Well, technically, Jace headed back and I followed since I 'thoughtlessly sped off and followed a random road'; Jace's words, not mine.

We rounded a corner; walking now, and he was pointing out the spectacles of the mainland region of Idris. To me, it was like walking through history because every main road had an engraved pavement of an array of pictures. There were carvings of the Mortal Cup, Jonathon Shadowhunter – the founder of the Nephilim and consequently Idris and Lake Lyn, which I considered as my favourite. _Also_, I thought dreamily, _they had a steam-punk style to it._

Great, my mind wandered off again.

Ignoring the amused and not to mention pathetic expression on Jace's face, I continued to walk…but I was stopped by a chalk-white statue…no you can't even call it one. It was deformed!

'What the freak?' I shouted. This earned me a snort from Jace and my cheeks burned.

'Hmm,'

He went up and prodded it. The surface dimpled as if it was flesh.

'Jace, what are you doing?' I whispered even though nobody was around to hear us.

'You look deformed Alec.' Jace said. Great minds think alike huh?

To my surprise, the 'statue' moved and it whirled on us.

'I knew you guys would be here,' he scoffed, ignoring his own flush, red against the white powder on his cheeks. 'Wait 'till mum hears of this.'

Before I could comprehend what was happening, he grabbed each of our ears – my left and Jace's right, and dragged us home; me somehow staring into Jace's blue, apologetic eyes all the way.

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

It was as if dusk was holding its breath. Alec held onto our ears for the whole return trip and by the time we reached the Manor, I was feeling the strain on my neck. I could tell that Jace was feeling the same because he had an expression on his face that told you that he was going to put something slimy and squishy in Alec's bed tonight. If he asked me to help him, I would gladly say yes.

Thankfully, my ear was numb so I couldn't feel any pain.

I went into the house and found Isabel eating a banana. Fortunately, Maryse and Robert were away for a few Shadowhunter duties so Jace and I were temporarily excused. I hurried up the staircase, a few wooden steps protested, and I was in my room, rummaging through my luggage until I found my beloved sketchpad.

Looking now, out of my bedroom window, you could view Idris in a whole new scope. Dusk had finally let go of its breath and a torrent of darkness was washing over the land. I could see the free-flowing river directly below my window and the dying streaks of orange light ricocheting off the surface. I diverted my gaze to the wall opposite the window. There it was again, the picture of the lake that shone like a mirror.

I turned and faced the painting.

Up close, you could see the individual brush strokes. The painting looked almost pixelated.

'O great, you're in spacy mode again.'

I whirled at the speaker, instantly dropping my sketchpad in annoyance.

'Oh no, don't you go all koi fish on me.' Jace grinned crookedly, referring to the painting next to him. 'I'm pretty sure my right ear's going to be bigger than my left.'

'What's up with you? O actually, forget I said that. What's up with your family?' I said indignantly, 'you guys sure do know how to welcome new people in your life!' I picked up my sketchpad, struggling to keep my face composed.

Jace sucked in a breath, his previous humour was gone like a distinguished flame.

'Believe me, I'm different to my family.' he said quietly.

'Why? No matter what you do, you're still a Lightwood' I said.

Another round of silence. I distantly heard a faint chime coming from downstairs.

'That's Lake Lyn.' Jace said in a half whisper.

'What?'

'That painting, it's a picture of Lake Lyn.' Jace continued, 'and nobody really knows much about it but I heard from mum that they're going to transform it into a wharf, with fishing boats, jetties and stuff.'

I transported myself back to the conversation I overheard at the Gard meeting…something about disturbances and remoteness…

'Mum's home now and she wants to see you both.' Alec poked his head through the gap in the door and a mischievous smile was plastered on his face. Yep, probably there will be a frog in his bed tonight…a present from yours truly…

We followed Alec downstairs whilst Jace was staring at his back like daggers. Maryse was waiting for us in the kitchen, looking very much like a teacher. Firstly, she spoke to us very sternly, about leaving the house and not telling anyone when we'll come back. Then it started to heat up. Jace retorted with his customary wittiness earning a slap from Maryse.

Then we were sent outside in the dark for a quarter of an hour.

F-R-E-E-Z-I-N-G

**XXXXxxxLinexxxXXXX**

I was huddling on the bank of the river when Jace came up to me. I was feeling pretty miserable, since it was all Jace's fault that I was sent out here. He sat next to me, wrapping his arms around his legs.

'Go away,' I mumbled, 'I have a big urge to push you into the river.'

'I was thinking about what you said to me earlier, about being a Lightwood even if you think that you don't fit in.' Jace said warmly. The moon was reflected in a sea of blue – his eyes.

'I've never had a brother or sister and friends never last for me.' I said.

'Why not?' he asked. There was pity in his voice. I don't like people feeling sorry for me.

'Because I'm always left alone, and Fairchild Manor is not in mainland Idris so not many people live there. It's hard to communicate with them.'

'I know how you feel.' He said it so quietly, I wasn't sure if he had said it so I didn't reply.

'I've got a friend now don't I? I'll have more when I get to school.' I said instead.

'Who's your friend?' Jace asked.

'You…well, if you want me to be.' I replied biting my lip, doubting.

There it was again, the smile that made you wish that you knew him well. It was genuine too.

'Of course.' He said. I grinned in return.

'No deals? I don't have to pose for drawings, or play with your dolls right…well since you're a girl, not that I mind but…' He trailed off, looking at me with a mischievous expression.

I shrugged and let myself fall to the right, towards Jace. My shoulder hit the back of his and he lost balance, tumbling forward into, well…the river.

'No deals Jace,' I shouted, 'though I do enjoy…' I cut off with a squeal because at that moment, Jace decided to splash ice-cold water on me.

'I just want a friend!' he shouted back and he pushed me into the water.

**AN: Nxt chapter: First day of Shadowhunter school for Clary, Jace and Isabel. **

**Please review? Press button below ^.^**


	3. Evasiveness is the Key

**Apologies my readers.**

**With half yearlies out of the way, and no more bag screaming, I could finally finish my chapter. I will only resume to screaming in a bag if I get bad results…well, I was close.**

**Thanks to all reviewers, story alerters, and favouriters and others – I appreciate you reading my story.**

**If you have any plot requests, sceptical things on my story… tell me!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: G'day, I have an Australian accent with Australian spelling and therefore am not Cassandra Clare. Sadly and obviously, the Mortal Instruments doesn't belong to me. **

Chapter 3

Clary's POV

'Uh…which door?'

I never expected that entering Shadowhunter school was a test. Nor did Jace by the looks of it. In front of us were two doors, identical in appearance. The only difference was that one led you to the school. The other would lead you straight into the wall. Oh joy.

'Left or right Jace?' I asked. Maybe being born a Shadowhunter was a mistake. We couldn't even see past glamour.

'Hmm, I say neither. Why don't we try the window instead?' He pointed upwards, a smirk on his face.

I elbowed him in the ribs, ignoring his protests and his mock-hurt expression and grabbed his arm. Reluctantly, Jace followed with an amused look on his face.

'If we die, I'm blaming you. Then I'll never talk to you again.'

I shot him a glare, apparently too annoyed to retort because one, Izzy sped off like a ninja entering, may I say, probably the correct door when Jace and I had our backs turned. That left us stranded like penguins on shrinking ice.

The war in my mind ceased when I placed my hand on the left door. As I pushed, it obeyed without volition and opened. My eyes widened enormously…

Jace's mouthed opened simultaneously with mine. If anyone was in the room, they would have thought that we were singing a duet, albeit a silly one.

The door led us to a grey-lit room. In the corner on a small table was a candle – its flickering light was the only warmth in the room. I felt Jace tense beside me and I glanced at him wondering about his sudden tension. My eyes adjusted to the low-lit room and I stifled a scream.

There were five robed figures in the room, all grave and silent in their stance. Their face however, was another story because where the eyes were supposed to be, were unfathomable pits. Runes were tattooed on their faces and they seemed to be glowing. Talk about creepy…

Jace squinted into the darkness. When it appeared that Jace wasn't going to speak, I stepped forward.

'Uh, we're sorry. Must have entered the wrong door. Just heading out now eh…our bad.' I muttered abashed. They didn't move. I could hear Jace chuckle at the lack of response.

'You were talking to statues idiot,' he said, the childish amusement evident in his voice.

I grabbed Jace's arm, turned him around and pushed him towards the door, to only find that it wasn't there.

'_We are not statues, nor your biggest nightmare_.'

Huh?

We turned around bemused. Clearly, the figures hadn't moved. Who's there?

Then the nearest shadowy figure turned to his neighbours and the others, followed suit. The way they moved, as if silently made us shiver slightly. The first one inclined his head, addressing the others.

'It is truly rare that one of our young brethren would overcome the strongest of our glamour, but two?' was there a tinge of amusement in his voice? 'that is a rare encounter indeed.'

I looked at Jace, unable to comprehend but he shrugged, a delicate twitch of his shoulders. My eyes were unnaturally wide and I was looking at each figure, wondering who may have resonated words inside our heads. _Echoes _I thought.

'We are the Silent Brothers, young Shadowhunters, the archivist and knowledge sect of the Shadowhunters.'

They turned and nodded as if signalling us to follow and then we were down a narrow hall, past the morbid gallery of falling angels and burning fire and into a small classroom where a short man met our dazed and confused looks.

'Late newbies? We haven't had those for a long time…although they never appear in pairs.' the man grinned. My cheeks flooded with heat, surely, because he probably meant our _inadequacy _in identifying glamour. _But…but…the door lead us to a room, not a wall, _I thought. The Silent Brothers were as solemn as ever and they stood behind us. Their appearance in the light looked less frightening than in the dark, as if they truly belonged in it. Jace gave me a sideways glance.

'They don't seem to see them.' he whispered. Our classmates were sneering at us, completely oblivious to the Silent Brothers. My throat became very dry as if it was coated with sand or parchment.

'Be seated now,' the man continued, and we sat down 'and let's continue dancing along the aisle of our magnificent Shadowhunter etiquette.' Groaning erupted within the classroom. Izzy however, clapped and cheered animatedly. Our classmates gave her the _what the hell _stare.

'If someone asks, don't tell them that I'm related to her.' Jace whispered.

'Why? I was going to give her a gold medal for enthusiasm. Sorry friend, degrading yourself away from 'Lightwood' only means that you'll get nothing.' I whispered back.

Jace always thinks that he doesn't deserve to be in _any _family or that he never belongs. Reminding him of this only gives me a pointed _talk to you about that later _look from Jace.

'Facilis descensus averni.' the man said. Everyone turned back to him.

'Directly translated, it quotes as, looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234.' Many people laughed at that. 'But behind this seemingly comical, hilarious, ludicrous and ridiculous statement, this motto of the Nephilim, means that the descent into hell is easy.'

I started at that. Weren't we the offspring of Jonathon Shadowhunter who was touched by the Angel Raziel? He was the first of Heaven's warriors – living and fighting with a cause. Wouldn't our blood protect us from this horrible fall?

'Clary.'

Jace shook me by the shoulder, shaking me away from my thoughts, the thoughts that usually steal my uttermost attention. He pointed towards my table and there was a white piece of paper staring blindly at me. I poked my tongue at it. _Staring is rude _I thought.

'If that's what you do all day.' Jace muttered turning back to his own piece of paper, which was being folded delicately by his meticulous hands. I looked up and heard the teacher shout 'Evasiveness is the key! Evading hell is a context that we all want to achieve but let's start at something easier and less dangerous. Fold your papers now!' 

I saw my classmates flinging the folded paper around, some even aiming for their friend's head.

'Ah, paper ninja stars.' I sighed. 'Harmless enough.' I folded my own star carefully and looked towards Jace's large ammunition pile…and I found him staring at me.

_Bring it on _I glared at Jace, my face extremely but ridiculously serious. Jace inclined his head in a mock gesture and his unnaturally blue eyes stared into my own green ones as if to acknowledge my mental challenge. For a moment, he looked so gentle and innocent…and beautiful too.

And then he grinned mischievously.

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

'Ugh, I. Hate you!'

Sweat was pouring like cascades down my back. There were several dimples on my arm, a few on my legs and one probably on my face. A paper star stashed me brutally on my cheekbone, narrowly missing my eye. Never knew that paper stars could be so violent right? Well, only when Jace was throwing them.

'JACE! Watch it!' I screamed. Should I rethink the friend part of this relationship?

'No way Clary,' Jace said calmly, bending his arm to throw another paper star, 'evasiveness is the key remember? And, I would have already killed you about, what…ten times?'

'Well, Jace Lightwood,' I ignored his troubled expression, I didn't understand why he disliked his own name, 'your turn.'

Gathering more stars, I positioned one between the thumb and index finger on both my right and left hand. I wasn't bothered to give Jace an easy start, since he annoyed me with his own throwing attempts. They were skilful too…ugh.

And I threw them…and missed wildly. Annoyed, I picked several more and flung them at the direction of Jace…and missed once again. Enraged, I went on a rampage with my star throwing and Jace just took the challenge as easily as a leaf floating in the wind.

Fortunately for me, my throwing was improving. Unfortunately for me, Jace's reflexes were improving too, from his already polished evasiveness. I groaned in frustration unable to take it anymore.

And so I sat down, an aggravated expression on my face. Clearly, I gave up. So much for being a Shadowhunter.

The fighting room had wooden floors and walls. A patch of sunlight from the Skylight glowed onto the floor, making the wood white rather than brown. Only when the wooden floors changed from white to black, did I know that Jace was sitting behind me and his height was blocking the sun with his shadow.

'Come on Clary,' Jace put his arm around me. I became instantly aware of him while he leaned some of his weight on me. I never had anyone hug me before (besides my mother of course) let alone a boy, ' Shadowhunters were never made in a day, it'll take time to master it.'

'Doubt it,' I grumbled, leaning into him more since I was so tired.

'Hmm…what about a hug huh?' Jace asked reassuringly, a tinge of humour in his voice.

'Um, well…'

Raking my drooping eyes up and down his body, I became suddenly aware of his golden hair plastered on his forehead and his typical training shirt sticking to his lean body. His evil smirk was just as unnerving as his blue eyes. Eww…no.

'Take the road of rejection Lightwood, you've got too much sweat.' I answered sweetly.

'I don't groan at the no's so reluctantly thrown at me, I deal with them' and with that he wrapped his arms around me and I was instantly soaked.

Eww…

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

For first year Shadowhunters, we attended school for half a day on our first week so after we picked up our abandoned paper stars and said our farewells to the teacher (his name was Master Hodge), we headed back to Lightwood Manor, with Izzy skipping in her stride. Jace and I simply ignored her, exchanging amusing conversation in a not so quiet tone.

Maryse was in the kitchen, apparently cutting vegetables for our dinner. With sweat trails running down our clothes and skin, Jace and I decided to have a shower.

Afterwards, I found Jace sitting on the kitchen bench talking to Maryse, his hair still damp and curled from the shower. My own wet hair hung over my left shoulder like a red towel being rung out to dry. I could just vaguely catch their conversation whilst I leaned my head against the door.

'Damaged already? And they're in about what, one month in construction? Clave's design was worse than I thought.' _Ha!, _I thought. _Only Jace has the guts to say that._

'Jonathon!' _Jonathon? _ Silence and Maryse's tone softened, 'the Clave is us, we just can't determine who or what is destroying our infrastructure. If we prevent that, our design _will_ work.'

'What will work?'

I stepped out into the doorway of the kitchen. Jace shrugged nonchalantly.

'Eavesdropping again huh, Clary? Is it your hobby?' but Maryse just ignored him.

'Sit down,' and so I sat down, 'we were discussing about the most recent project that the Clave is currently working on. You've heard of Lake Lyn I take it?'

I nodded. So formal.

'Well, the Clave has come to a conclusion that the desolation of Lake Lyn is due to the lack of Nephilim visits. So we decided to build a harbour and a wharf for trade and business with the Downworlders who live in the outskirts of Idris.'

_O.K_

'But, there are disturbances,' an internal lightbulb switched on, 'and someone or something is destroying these infrastructures.' Maryse continued. Seriously, isn't formality overrated? _Anyways, back to the conversation Clary…_

I nodded again. What was I supposed to do? I found Jace staring at me, probably trying to guess my thoughts through the façade of my blank expression.

'But,' I broke my gaze to divert my eyes to Maryse, 'this doesn't concern you guys, now shoo.'

Startled, I jumped off my stool, nearly making it topple over in my haste. Jace was beside me now signalling me to follow him to his room.

I cautiously entered the sheet white room which looked extremely ludicrous compared to Izzy's paint-thrown room. He was toying with a metallic looking object, fingering it with his left index finger.

'I was wondering if you'd like to create a better design on my claw, seeming that it didn't work last time. I have tools and material though but that's beside the point, I want to talk to you alone.' Jace said directly.

'Uh, ok sure.' I replied suddenly unsure and perhaps a little bit scared.

Picking up my sketchpad and pencil, tools for Jace and the claw, I followed him through the house, outside and between a mass of trees behind the manor.

It was just like the first time I met Jace, in the cover of the trees, quietly whispering and debating, only this time he was holding me softly by the wrist and leading me forwards. It was unbelievable really, how in just two days, Jace and I were so close, how Jace took up the friendship part so seriously, as if it was so precious to him.

How about the Lightwoods? Jace seemed so cautious around them…not so much for Max though but he gave them a wide berth when it came to discussions of feelings and opinions.

'Earth to Clary! We're here,' Jace said suavely. Oops, my bad. I gave him an apologetic smile.

And I scanned our private destination.

O, wow…

**If you hate, tell me why you hate… and why you like it if that is the case. **

**My plan in this story: I will right about a week in Clary's stay at the Lightwoods then their ages will gradually be raised until they are 17, for Jace and 16 for Clary where you can relate to the real MI series.**

**That's when love is **_**allowed (hmm) **_**to start…heehee. **

**I promise I won't deprive you of romance. It will be gradual.**

**Sprinkle**


	4. I don't belong

**Firstly, I'd like to say that I'm sorry because i haven't really updated in a while. It's due to school assignments and tests but since it's holidays, I have more time. **

**Also, I haven't had the chance to thank all my supporters so here they are:**

**AHAHAHAHAHs no, Precious-Love15, crimsonbelle11, SpeakNow1118, Mackenzie Ride, LOSTgrl24, Pearl919, , pureawesomeness1, luvnyc16, awesome one, crystal, XxKnockOutxX, and to Krys516, MortalFire101, who were my very first supporters. Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end!**

Chapter 4

Clary's POV

_Oh, wow…_

If Jace told me that the scene in front of me was conjured from a children's storybook, I would have believed him. However, this clearing in the forest, all wide and welcoming and _real_ riveted me to think that such stereotypical illustrations of beauty could really be true.

With an equally beautiful boy standing next to me, who was I to say that I was anywhere but bliss?

I twirled myself onto the softness of the grass and Jace laughed his girlish unbroken voice, sitting down next to me. We laid the claw between us, so that it formed a bridge between our crossed legs and we studied it, fingering the pieces of metal as we decided on a better design.

'You know, I've never shown this place to anyone so mind you keep it a secret.' Jace said adding a smirk to the end of his sentence as a playful touch.

'I have my personal things too, and I haven't shown them to anyone except my teddy bear.' I replied, 'things like the drawings in my sketch pad.'

_Aww…damn, I was just practically asking for it…_

'Can I see them?' This is where I mentally kick myself. _It's not that I don't want to show them, but it's like a diary you know? _

'Maybe some other time but I'll draw one now so-'

'- so that you can prove that your drawings are actually drawn from your own hand?' Jace grinned.

'No! But I can't believe you'd even think that,' and I shoved Jace in the ribs.

He shrugged and I placed my pencil on the paper and began to draw. I drew the clearing, the trees surrounding it and as a finishing touch, two deer grazing close together. Jace gave me the decency of letting me draw without him watching (because seriously, drawing with a boy breathing hot air down your neck is pretty disturbing, not to mention distracting) so he was currently tightening a bolt on the hinge of the claw when I finished.

'Jace, I'm done,'

His eyes scanned my picture and as he studied it more, his expression changed to one of wistfulness. I wasn't used to this Jace, this vulnerable side of him. I shook him.

'Jace-'

'Isn't it funny, how everything seems to come in pairs, like the pair of deer that you drew, like angels and demons, husbands and wives? Is it possible that you can only gain happiness if you're not alone?'

Where had that come from?

'Jace, where-?' I replied but I was cut off.

'Tell me, that the presence of others is the only way to truly define and shape you as a person, as a Shadowhunter?'

I didn't know what to say. What 13 year old says these kinds of things?

'Jace-,' and I watched him tense, 'is this the issue of you thinking that you don't belong?'

'No, it's not that, I've been alone for so long, so…different to everyone in my family and just the fact that I'm by myself, no one as my other half, who does that make me?.' Jace answered. His head was down and his shoulders were stiff.

'Don't say that, you're not so different as everyone else in your family. I would have known that you were a Lightwood – with Izzy and your witty marks and all. You think too much Jace Lightwood.' I said.

'You're right, I do think too much,' Jace grinned 'but I'm more different than you take credit for but it doesn't matter.' he added.

'So glad to have you back,' I laughed and I ruffled his hair playfully.

'I never left,' and Jace gave me a grateful hug.

Then we made our way back towards the manor and to Maryse's unexplainable delicious dinner.

**Place imaginary line here…**

Dinner was amazing, since it was the first time I had ever eaten with a real _family._ True, mum was my family but there was only myself and her, no siblings to argue with and certainly no father to talk to.

Maryse sat on my left and Jace on my right, industriously scooping potatoes and vegetables onto my plate although, I _did_ insist that I wanted to do it myself. I could just see Alec and Izzy on the side of my peripheral vision, sitting and snorting at their _brother_ who was oddly being nice to the guest. Meh…

Giving Jace a thankful smile, I started to eat. His returned small smile reminded me of our earlier conversation.

I tried to see the world in Jace's shoes – Robert and Maryse as husband and wife and Alec and Izzy as brothers and sisters, each complementing the other. I tried to seek the possible similarities that Jace would have with the Lightwood children, personality or appearance and the only thing that I could find that distinguished Jace as a Lightwood was the fact that he shared their last name and that he was eating dinner under the same roof with them.

_Oh, I'm such a hypocrite. _To think I told Jace that I thought about things too much…

Worse still, it was Maryse who caught me this time…

'- birthday tomorrow?' Maryse spoke to me.

'Um, sorry, I wasn't listening,' I bit my lip.

'It's Jace's birthday tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to help me prepare the manor?' Maryse repeated.

_Jace's Birthday? _I looked at Jace's hopeful expression. 'Sure of course.' I replied.

Jace's face lit up like the brilliance of a golden sun.

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

I gave the picture of the two deer to Jace, hoping that he'll remember our conversation to erase his doubt. Nobody deserved to live believing that they never belonged. After washing the dishes (only Jace, Alec and Robert did that because we female specimens suggested that we save our energy to decorate the house until very late at night) they retired to their rooms, and Izzy, Maryse and I were left alone in the dining room. Maryse had brought out a box of old streamers and decorative items. Happily trailing a streamer behind me, I skipped into the hallway.

**XXXxxxLinexxxXXX**

It was near ten and I was on the verge of collapsing due to exhaustion. I was about to slip into bed when I heard the slightest of noise from the other side of the wall – was it a whimper? Several thuds followed right after, then an insatiable silence. Curious, I slipped past my door, peeking my head into the corridor.

Another thud, another silence.

My head instantly snapped to the right, to the source of the sound. It seemed to have come from the room next to mine, the door appearing ghostly white in the dark. It was Jace's room.

Who knew that I would EVER enter a boy's room in my life, let alone at night. I wondered what my mum would think if she found out. Shivering at the thought, I gently pushed open the door, wary that Jace may not be sleeping.

He was sleeping but definitely not well. The choking tendrils of a nightmare were forced upon his sleep and he was thrashing about, his golden hair matted with sweat on his forehead. Moonlight shone through the slits of the curtains, illuminating Jace's young face, and I could see the lines of pain etched on his face.

Kneeling at head of the bed, I placed my hand on Jace's shoulder but not before stroking his silky blonde hair. I laughed inwardly, knowing that Jace would have dismissed this as a romantic gesture.

'Jace, it's ok, it's just a nightmare. Wake up Jace.'

He groaned softly and opened his eyes. His head was turned away from me and he blinked, obviously dazed and confused. Seeing the shadow that I had cast, he turned his head and looked up at me with his…Oh. Em. Gee

'Clary?'

Jace started to sit up on his bed and I backed away from him. I blinked, hoping that it's a trick of the light but it wasn't. The sceptical expression on Jace's face showed that I probably looked terrified.

'Clary! What? It's me! Clary?' Jace pleaded.

I couldn't believe it. Jace's eyes were… gold. Molten gold.

'When you told me that you didn't belong in your family, that you were too different to fit in, I didn't believe you. I only presumed that you acted like this out of refusal to try, but now, I can't recount the words that you said to me without realising that it was true.' I whispered, terribly scared.

And I watched as his golden eyes grew wide in surprise, to realisation, hurt and then to anger.

Oh great…

**Thank you so much everyone for bearing with me…I've been so busy and updating chapters like this – every 2 to 3 weeks is pretty unacceptable in the fandom world. Sorry guys! This story is very slow – paced but then I'm thinking that I would raise their ages every chapter, just to make the story reach the plot. As I've said before, it's about Lake Lyn. **

**Please review! They make my day!**


End file.
